


You have to invite him in

by AnxietyWizard



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, I just wanted to write some gay bitches, I'm kinda just making this up as I go so sorry if it's bad, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampire AU, but also with vampires, no despair here, oh yeah btw hajime and izuru are different people in this, we don't need it, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyWizard/pseuds/AnxietyWizard
Summary: Have you always wanted a Soudam fic that is just pure friends to lovers with no big stakes conflict? Well you've come to the right place my friends! I've also thrown in the existence of vampires for a little added spice!Sometimes you just need to let a hot Victorian looking man sweep you off your feet while being totally oblivious to the fact you love him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfic, it's most likely gonna be a mess so sorry in advance.
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can but who knows if my motivation will let me.  
> But yeah this is just an introductory chapter, I like getting things organised beforehand cause it makes things easier to plan in my mind.

Have you ever met a vampire? Perhaps, but you probably wouldn’t have known it, they’re remarkably good at keeping themselves hidden. While some do, most do not fall into all the stereotypes that have evolved to tell a vampire from a mortal. Not all of them have pale sickly skin, not all are incredibly thin, some are tall while some others are in fact quite short and no, they do not sparkle. Even the fangs aren’t an issue in spotting them, what kind of species who are known for being hunted down not have methods of making most of the bodily abnormalities hidden? The fact of the matter is that they look like anyone else in the world would and you would be none the wiser that they ever even existed.  
Though, some choose to be slightly less subtle about it, but in this modern age rage against the existence of vampires has gone way down so being a little extra is perfectly fine cause most people see it as an aesthetic of some sorts.

Which brings us to one of our subjects for the day, one, Gundham Tanaka, Overlord of Ice as he likes to call himself. He’s always been on the over the top side of vapirics but was mainly isolated up until the past 50 or so years, as such he still speaks in an older sort of dialectic but honestly most he comes across just think it’s either super hot or they think it’s for his aesthetic, being more a victorian goth kind of man.  
Over his many years he’s accumulated a variety of different animals to care for and of course eventually they did all pass away as they were not an elegant immortal being such as himself, but recently 4 hamsters have come into his care and he developed a very strong bond with him quite quickly, earning them the esteemed title of The Four Dark Devas of Destruction, helpers in his quest to bring the world down to his rule, as it should be he thought.

Anyway, enough of him, let’s get to introducing the real main character of our tale, Kazuichi Souda, a walking disaster of a man, with enough colour on him to make your eyes bleed just from looking at him. You wouldn’t say he’s compensating for anything, more like making up for lost time, just looking how he longed to all his childhood and once becoming an adult he did it pretty much all at once. The pink hair, pink eyes, fashion that all you need to do is take a passing glance and you’ll know he’s as straight as a rainbow, which he also sort of resembled.  
Now Kaz, his passions were held by the world of mechanics and machinery. The little workshop that he had turned his bedroom at a very young age was really the only place as a kid that he truly felt like he could be himself, never garnering much attention from the kids at school he turned to machines for comfort, which was fine, sure it made him a little social inept and set back his sexual awakening by a good few years but he’s doing fine now, aside from all the paternal abuse and trauma he received, ok so maybe he wasn’t completely fine but he’s a functioning adult with friends and a social life and that’s good enough for him.  
Speaking of friends, he’s going to be meeting a new one very soon, and who knows, maybe it’ll become more.

Well now, with the two main characters all introduced, maybe we should also give a little mention of the supporting cast that will help these idiots in their quest for love.  
Most are friends of Kaz, people he met once he got to college, really helped him come out his shell. We’ve got Hajime Hinata, the straight man of the group tries his best to keep everyone at least a little grounded if they get a little too wild but to be clear, he is not straight. Ibuki Mioda, a highly over eccentric musician with a major alt rock aesthetic and a volume problem, we all love her though. Nagito Komaeda, the slightly off base boyfriend of Hajime who has a weird relationship with the concept of luck, very supportive though if a little aggressive at times. Sonia Nevermind, a friend of both Kaz and Gundham and also a vampire. She first met Gundham about 300 or more years ago while she was escaping her homeland because of hunters and then met Kaz a few months ago when she decided to attend the same college as him.  
Slightly less prevalent but still mentioned friends are Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, a small angry blonde and Peko Pekoyama, Fuyu’s girlfriend and pretty much the only one who can calm him down if he gets too heated. And how could we ever forget everyone's favourite gamer girl and possible narcolept Chiaki Nanami!  
Many more friendly faces you may be familiar with may also appear in this but sadly there probably won’t be too much focus on them as we do need to keep the story running smoothly to get our happy ending!

Anyway! I think it’s about time we get on with the show, and what a show it will be. Remember, you must always be careful with vampires, they may try and steal your heart but first you have to invite them in.


	2. A hot guy?! At my college!? It’s more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay people. They're here, and they're very queer  
> Souda and Gundham meet, it goes better than you'd expect but Souda still finds a way of fucking it up just a little, you know how it is
> 
> Also like fuck sorry this took me so long to write, motivations been a bitch <3

It’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming on days like this, kids like you shou- wait shit, wrong fandom sorry.  
Anyway, it is in fact a nice day out and as such our main man Kazuichi is outside on the green tinkering on whatever he had in his room, which is a lot but he decided to only take one thing cause dragging that shit around all day would be annoying.

Our boy is just sitting there driving a screwdriver into who knows where on that machine when a lovely blonde gal comes up to greet him with an… Odd man standing behind her “Why hello Kazuichi! It’s lovely to see you out on a day as lovely as this and not choosing to stay all cooped up in your room as usual!” He takes a break from what he’s doing to look at the girl who’s started talking to him seemingly not noticing the other gentleman.  
“Oh! Hey Miss Sonia! Haha yeah thought it’d be good to actually get out for once in my fucking life ya know? I’m already pasty as all fuck so why not try and get a bit of tan, I’m sure it’ll get me all the ladies” He laughs a bit at the implication of him being into women in the slightest, not going back to his weird repressed teen years, no fucking thank you.

Looks like someone finally took notice of what looks to be a lost Victorian count standing behind Sonia. Huh? Who the hells this dude, and like, why is like weirdly hot? Ok Mr Souda, gonna wanna cool it on the that, you literally haven’t even spoken to him yet, he’s just fucking looming there behind Sonia.  
Fuck he’s been looking at him too long, say something idiot! “Oh uhh, hey? Who are you, you friends with Miss Sonia? Haven’t seen you around before” The man seems a little alarmed at being addressed so brazenly “You dare speak to Gundham Tanaka without his express permission?! But, uhm… Yes, I have just started attending this university at the request of Sonia.” Huh, definite weirdo, still hot though. Sonia decides to step in at this point in time “Oh yes! I had asked Gundham to join me in school cause it’s been ages since he’s taken part in any academics! I also told him there were some hot guys at this school which seemed to peak his interest but that’s beside the point!” As Sonia said that last part Gundham got visibly redder and tried to sink into his scarf, Jesus that thing is long. “Sonia so not speak of my personal endeavours in front of this man! I do not know him and as such he has no right to know my personal reasons for being here.” ‘Ok cool hot dude I just met is for def gay, that’s good news at least, no more falling for straight dude! Hooray for me! Ugh what am I saying, look at him he’s so refined there’s no way in hell he could ever be into a fucking grease monkey like me. Oh god I’ve been quiet for too long, say something dumbass’ Kaz quickly trying to pull himself out of his thoughts says the first thing that comes to his mind “Oh uhh, cool. Well maybe we can hookup sometime if you're looking for hot dudes'' Idiot. Welp no salvaging anything from that but Gundham and Sonia seem very taken aback by his forwardness. Gundham seems to be sinking even deeper into his shirt than before. Good job Kaz you fucked up, not really but he doesn’t know that “I’ll uhh, consider the offer, thank you.” Oh shit, is he being serious? Uh fuck, ok maybe Kaz does have a shot with him, he didn’t run for the hills at his egregious stupidity which is always a trait you look for in a man.

Kaz absentmindedly checks his phone for the time, 2:38pm… FUCK. HE’S GOING TO BE LATE FOR HIS NEXT LECTURE.  
“Shit shit shit shit! Ok, I gotta fucking go cause I have a class to get to in like 5 or so minutes. I’ll uh see you guys later, cool meeting you Gundham and sorry for saying that stupid shit a sec ago, just ignore it, it was a dumb joke” He waves himself off and gives a nervous laugh and picks up the thing he brought to mess around with and skeddadles the fuck outta there.

Once he’s gone Gundham proceeds to question Sonia a little “Sonia, have you made this mortal privy to your abilities?” “Have I told him I’m a vampire? Yes, he knows, he was very shocked when I first told him, I don’t think he really believed me at first. But you know how good I am at persuasion! And before you ask, no, I have never drunk from him, I get all I need from Chiaki, you know this.” He finds these answers adequate and gives a curt nod in acknowledgement.  
“Mhm, then tell me, could you perhaps give unto me Kazuichi’s phone number, he’s quite the interesting fellow and I wish learn more, we’ll see how he reacts to courting if it ever comes to that” “Wow Gundham, that’s pretty gay.” Oh shit a new voice has just joined their conversation, gives it’s slightly monotone sound and tired demeanour it’s a safe bet to say it’s Chiaki Nanami, otherwise known as Sonia’s gamer girlfriend. “Oh why hello dear! I thought you had a class today?” “Got cancelled and and saw you two while heading back to my dorm”  
“Lovely to see you again Chiaki.” Gundham chimes in “Now if I could just procure Kazuichi’s number, I have animals to attend to and the Deva’s need to be fed their lunch, it’s important to keep them on a proper schedule and diet to ensure their mystic powers are at their height” Sonia gives a sound of agreement and give him Kaz’s number and he bids the two girls adew.

Well well well, looks like Kaz is gonna get to go through the glorious courting rituals of one, Gundham Tanaka. What an adventure to be had!


	3. How about a chat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYYY  
> SORRY I'VE BEEN DEAD
> 
> I really wanted to write this but school and lack of motivation has been really kicking my ass lately  
> I've gotten a better idea of what I want for this story though so hopefully I'll start updating more
> 
> I'm hoping to get at least 2 more chapters out before the end of March if not more but we'll see how that goes
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me <3
> 
> And without further ado, here's some more gay people!  
> (Also we're getting into some more vampire stuff in the next chapter so be hyped for that)

Quickly exiting this lecture hall Kaz had luckily made it to on time he made a move to run back to his room to continue working on a new invention he’s come up with the idea for in class.  
It didn’t have a solid plan yet but he knew he had to try and blueprint down his thoughts in case they became useful later.

Once getting into his room he decided to open the curtains over just turning the light on cause it’s better lighting than the yellowish fluorescent light his ceiling light gave off, also it was really nice out and he’d forgotten to when he woke up earlier.  
He put his hair in a small ponytail to keep it out of the way and put on his glasses and got to work. He didn’t use actual blueprint paper at first cause he just wanted to get sketches and ideas down but it was basically the same though.

About an hour into his creative process he heard the automatic ringtone his phone came with sound off, huh? Who was calling him that he hadn’t given a specific ringtone to? Not anyone he could think of.  
He checked his phone and there you have it, an unknown number. Well that makes a little more sense, who had gotten his number though? Maybe it was a wrong number, he decided to pick it up so if it was a wrong number they wouldn’t keep calling him thinking he was the right person.

“Hello?” He sounded semi cautious of whoever could be on the other end. “Hello mortal” Wow. That sure is an opening line, who the fuck was this dude? Sounded a little familiar but couldn't be sure. “Yo, who the hell is this? How’d you get my number?” He thought he’d heard a quiet curse of, damnation? Maybe? On the other end before the other man spoke back properly “My deepest apologies Kazuichi, I am just calling to inform you of my having of your phone number as our mutual friend had given it to me on my request earlier after you had departed for your class. I hope that is okay…” His voice got a bit softer at the last part, sounding a little sheepish to balance out his confidence just a second earlier.  
Ohhhhhh. It’s the dude from earlier, he’d known that authoritative tone had sounded familiar! “Nah dude, it’s totally chill, thanks for calling instead of just texting me or something, feel this would be a lot weirder of text. Not that you’re weird or anything! Just how you speak can be a bit, y’know, intimidating. God I hope that doesn’t sound rude, sorry” Great way to start a conversation Kaz, making him possibly feel weird about how he talks around you, doing absolutely fucking amazing.

“No, you’re quite alright Kazuichi, it’s not the first time I’ve gotten this comment, Sonia says I should update my way of speaking as well from time to time, make me blend in more with the current era and such” Wait what? This dudes talking like he’s from a different time or dimension or something, weird guy, pretty nice thought. Oh shit he’s started talking again.  
“But anyways, yes, I just wanted to call you so you could make sure to add me to your list of contacts so that we can stay in touch. I did not get to see much of you in our meeting earlier but I think it would be enjoyable if we were able to get to know each other better, if you’re okay with that of course”  
Is this guy… Asking him out on a date? No, no, he can’t jump to conclusions. He’s already very formal so maybe he really just wants to get to know him better so he can see if they make good friends. Yea, that totally makes sense. Though maybe if it goes well he could… C'mon dude! It’s way too early to be thinking about that kind of thing, jeez!  
Ok, play it cool Kaz. “Oh yeah, that’d be totally fine, today is Friday right? I don’t have any weekend classes and my shift at work is pretty early tomorrow so would that work? Maybe you could meet me while I’m clocking out and we could go somewhere or something?” He leaned back on his chair cause he noticed he was pretty hunched over.  
“That sounds perfect, I too have no weekend classes so it seems quite the optimal opportunity, very good suggestion” He flushed a bit at the compliment, god this dude's voice was nice… He leaned back on his chair just a little too far while swooning it seems and tumbled backwards onto the floor with a big ‘THUD’ “FUCK! Augh, son a bitch that hurt…” “Are you okay Kazuichi? What in the world was that sound?” The other man sounded very concerned for his health which was nice but he had to explain he fell out of his own stupidity.  
“Ah, I see, well do try to be careful dear boy, we don’t need anything bad happening to you, Sonia and your other friends would be most upset if you did I would think” His tone was caring which is a little surprising to Kaz as he’d only been around this man for not even 20 minutes and had only been talking for maybe 15, human sympathy though I suppose. “Thanks dude, I’ll try”

They continued to prattle on about a few different things, one of them being more concrete details of their hangout the day after, times, where Kaz worked and all that. After a while Kaz found himself laughing at a joke Gundham had made, he had no chance of falling though as he’d moved to lie on his bed a little while ago “God, how come Miss Sonia hadn’t introduced me to you earlier? Can’t believe she’s been holding out on me!” He couldn’t see it but the other man had turned a quite dark shade of red at the compliment, oh how forward of you Kazuichi! Be careful or this vampire may just fall for you!

“You are too kind Kazuichi, it’s also been a pleasure getting to know you, even if only over the phone” Gundham checked the time on the wall quickly. God! When did it get so late? “I am very sorry to do this but I have to go, the Devas and some of the other animals in my care need attending to, food, grooming amongst other things. I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow”  
Aw damn… Well, guess it can’t be helped, they’ll see each other tomorrow so it isn’t that big of a deal but he was having a lot of fun. They both said their goodbye and Gundham had ended up being the one to finally hang up the phone.

Laying his arms flush on his bed and looking up at the ceiling he begins thinking about what they could do tomorrow, he’s really excited.  
He has to call Ibuki, she’ll be so happy for him, she’s been wanting him to finally get some for longer than he can remember, well not saying that he’s getting some by hanging out with Gundham tomorrow, just.  
You know what he means.

He got up from his bed and headed over to the window to look out on campus as he called her.  
“Heyyyyyyy Pepsi, how’s it hanging?” Kaz laughed slightly at her stupid joke “Are you even going to give up on calling me different soda names?” Why would I? Your second name is literally Soda! It’s the perfect joke!”  
He laughed a bit more “You know it’s spelled a little differently than that but I guess you’re right, you really are a comedy genius” She gave off a little proud noise of affirmation

“So whatcha call me for? Something up?”

“No, no everything’s fine, I just wanted to tell you something” He waited a couple of seconds before continuing “I have a date tomorrow!” “NO WAY DUDE! REALLY?? I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!” She sounded super happy which was to be expected from what was stated earlier, Kaz doubles back a little bit though “Well I don’t really know if it is a date really, I was with Sonia earlier and one of her friends was with her and she introduced us and she apparently gave him my number after I left for class and was talked a for a while, I’d actually just gotten off the phone with him when I called you, and we’d made plans to hangout tomorrow. I dunno if it’s a date but it’d be cool if it was”  
“Oh dude. It’s totally a date! It has to be!”  
They began to talk about whether it was a date or not for a solid 5 or more minutes before they were interrupted by the siren call of Kaz’s stomach telling him to eat something. “Shit, sorry Ibuki, I’m super hungry. I’m gonna go get something to eat and then I should probably do one of the assignments that I still need to do''Yeah, yeah, I getcha, hope you have fun on your date tomorrow!” There was a mischievous tone to her voice and she drew out the last syllable on the word ‘tomorrow’. Before Kaz could even respond with s rebuttal to it being called a date again she’d already hung up.

He didn’t have time to think about it though cause right on cue there was another growl from his stomach and he quickly left his dorm to go get something to eat.

Tomorrow sure will be exciting huh?


End file.
